Sasuke to Naruto no Vampire Monogatari
by Matsuri Kazehana
Summary: Sasuke's a vampire, who wants to avenge his family's death. Naruto is the Jinchuriki for the Nine Tails who wreaked havoc on the Leaf Village. This is their story of love and understanding, where in the end, lovers will eternally share their bond sealed with a kiss of blood. Sasunaru story. Contains yaoi.
1. Prologue:The Truth About The Uchiha Clan

Hey guys this is Matsuri Kazehana, and I'm here with the first chapter of Sasuke to Naruto no Vampire Monogatari, or The Vampire Story of Sasuke and Naruto. This was originally a fic I made in eighth grade, and I miraculously found it a few months back. So, I thought about it and I decided to rewrite it, because that original draft was just horrendous now that I look at it years later. I hope that you will support this fic! Here, as usual, are the warnings.

WARNING! This is a SasuNaru fic, meaning that there is yaoi in this. If you dislike yaoi or the ship, please don't read this. Thank you.

DISCLAIMER! Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I only own the plot.

I apologize for any spelling errors that may have been missed by myself or my editor. Gunnar thanks for being the editor!

Now, I hope that you will enjoy the prologue to this fic! Please leave feedback! I would love to know what could be worked on in later chapters, or even if you like what is going on!

Sasuke to Naruto no Vampire Monogatari  
>Prologue: The Truth About the Uchiha Clan<p>

Uchiha Sasuke... is a citizens of Konoha Gakure no Sato, or the Village of the Leaves, never knew that the Uchiha clan had various branches various traits that are unique to only their clan. Deep inside its roots is a special trait, and if you know your science fiction characters, then you'll understand what the Uchiha clan has in store for its enemies and allies.

The Uchiha clan are monsters, to put it lightly.

The Uchiha clan's 'special root' is the gene that will result in a supernatural being if mated with the right kind of human. A vampire, one of the rarest beings of the 'special root', is born. Sasuke's immediate family, composed of his mother, father, and older brother Itachi, were vampires, and one of the Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru, targeted them. He knew that if he had the immortality and strength of an Uchiha vampire, or the immense techniques of the Uchiha itself, he would be able to rule the world. With sights set on world domination, he set forth to his former village to claim what he desired most.

When Sasuke was at the very young age of seven, he was attending the Ninja Academy and frequently had fights with a certain boy. His name was Uzumaki Naruto. But he was never a match for the young Uchiha, who wanted nothing more than to make his father proud.

As the young Uchiha was running through the village to get home one night, a dreadful feeling of pain and despair swept over his body. Feeling very anxious, young Sasuke sped on towards his home. Once there, he opened the front sliding door.

"Oto-san, Okaa-san, Nii-san! Tadaima!" Sasuke called out, his worry increasing heavily when he didn't get a reply. His mouth felt dry, he tried to swallow his fears and bravely walked towards his parent's room. He pushed the sliding door open, and his eyes widened in horror, as he saw his parents lying on top of each other, a humongous pile of blood surrounding them...

And a wooden stake driven right through their hearts.

"O-Oto-san… O-Okaa-san... Nii-san!" Sasuke turned on his heel and ran down the hallway, hoping his older brother was in his room. "Nii-san! Mother and Father have been...!" Sasuke started, when he looked inside his older brother's room and saw him in a similar state as his mother and father. Blood was splattered all over a corner of the wall, and a wooden stake sullied with Itachi's blood was on the other side if his room. His older brother was panting greatly as he tried to get up. Coughing up blood the startled Sasuke snapped out his trauma and ran towards him. "N-Nii-san!"

Itachi, who was was on the verge of sure death, used every last drop of strength he had left and pushed himself onto his knees. Sasuke skidded to a halt and looked up to his older brother. Blood was dripping from the wound on his stomach and from his mouth. "Nii-san! You'll be okay, I promise!" The younger Uchiha said.

Itachi's eyes softened as he slowly shook his head. He knew it was the end for him. But he needed to say those final words to his younger brother. It'd be the last things he'd say before his life ended. Gently ruffling Sasuke's raven hair, he chocked out those words. "S-Sasuke... Awaken the vampire inside of you... And become the strongest vampire the Uchiha clan's ever known...!"

Sasuke furiously shook his head. This could not be happening right now. Tears stared falling from his black eyes. Itachi continued. "R-remember this, Sasuke... M-Mother, father... And I truly love you from the bottom of our hearts.. S..so live!" He coughed up blood, and some landed onto Sasuke's pale face.

"...I know you can do it Sasuke. Make us proud, little brother..." Itachi put his forehead together with Sasuke's, as his eyes started to lose their vitality, and the injured Uchiha fell to the floor, leaving Sasuke with a horrible empty feeling in his gut.

Slowly Sasuke turned around and looked down at his recently fallen older brother. Eyes widening even further he started grabbing his head and curled into a ball on the floor. "This isn't happening... This is just a dream... Father and Mother and Nii-san are still alive... This isn't real! It's. It isn't happening...!" He tried to convince himself countless times, but the pain in his heart was the truth. His family just died...

But that doesn't mean that the others aren't. They may still be alive!

Shakily getting up from the floor he tried to make his way to the entryway, but stumbled and fell back down. Trying again he successfully made it to the front sliding door. Putting his sandals on he couldn't stop trembling. Taking deep breaths he tried to calm down. He slid the door open and stumbled into a run, looking for anybody that could comfort him, somebody so then he'd know that there was some other Uchiha than himself that was still alive. Upon entering the main square of the little Uchiha town, once again he skidded to a halt. Blood stained the tan colored earth... Bodies littering the entire area. On their backs was the proud crest of the Uchiha...

Every member of the Uchiha clan with the exception of Sasuke….. was dead.

Sasuke fell to his knees and the tears uncontrollably fell from his face. He was all alone...

Then, he heard the slithering of snakes. Catching his attention, he looked up and saw a pale man with long raven hair. It wasn't a person Sasuke knew... Could he have done this..?

"Y-you! Stop... Stop right there!" Sasuke yelled out, struggling to stand up and walk towards this mystery male.

The raven haired male stopped and turned around, white snakes dancing around his body like slaves waiting for their masters call. "One day, little boy, the time will come when we meet again... Kukukuku!"

With that, the mysterious man left the Uchiha clan's town, leaving young Uchiha Sasuke as he fell into a deep sleep, escaping the turmoil he had suddenly been put through.

-VSSN-

Rumor about the Uchiha clan's deaths had spread through the whole village like a wildfire. Sasuke tried not to be bothered by them, but he couldn't help but remember that he was alone. And that he swore that one day, he would avenge their deaths...

But why did that Uzumaki kid care so much about him? It was like he was fighting him because he wanted to make his existence known. But why?

-VSSN-

Naruto walked inside his academy classroom and was about to sit down, when he overheard a couple of kids say something.

"Hey did you hear? The whole Uchiha clan was killed yesterday."

"Yeah. Papa told me that he's the only surviving one."

Naruto's eyes widened. Looking at the raven with the proud crest of the Uchiha, the boy didn't look like there was anything wrong. But he knew... It was a front... So then nobody could bother him.

It was something he did all the time.

Naruto knew something right then and there, as the bell rang for school to start.

He would help Sasuke. But did he know what would happen in the near future?

That, is the ending of the prologue. I hope it was acceptable for everyone! Please review, and I hope that you will stick around for the next chapter of VSSN!

As always, thank you so much for reading this!

Until next time  
>-Matsuri Kazehana<p> 


	2. The Genin Orientation

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of the VSSN! Thank you to all who read it, and have decided to read more of it! Here are the regular warnings.

WARNING! This is a SasuNaru fic, meaning that there is yaoi in this fic. If you do not like the ship or yaoi in general, please don't read this. Thank you.

DISCLAIMER! Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I only own this plot that's inspired by the main story... Kinda. There are a few twists in this chapter, so don't be surprised.

I also apologize for any misspellings me or my editor missed. Thanks Gunnar!

Please enjoy this chapter!

Sasuke to Naruto no Vampire Monogatari

Chapter One: The Genin Orientation

Years passed, and now Sasuke was twelve years old. He had just passed his Ninja Academy Exit Exam, and was currently waiting for the Genin Orientation to start.

The Orientation wasn't going to start for a while, so he was just waiting patiently in one of the desks that lined the classroom. And even though he was staring straight ahead, he knew something very well...

The girls inside the classroom were eyeing him at every direction possible, and to make things worse they all had hearts in their eyes.

Sasuke was that one boy that every girl wanted to go out with. The entire village wanted a little something from him or his example. With the exception of one person.

Hyperactive knucklehead ramen loving Uzumaki Naruto was the only exception. For some strange reason, if they made eye contact, they'd glare at each other as if there was no tomorrow. Soon though... Everything would change.

-VSSN-

"Woah! Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto blushed as he got up from his seat and waved hello to the girl clad in pink.

The pink haired girl named Sakura giggled as she made her way towards him. Or what he thought was towards him. "Outta the way Naruto!" She yelled as she grabbed the blonde's jacket and threw him down and out of sight. Across the classroom, Naruto landed with a hard thud by the base of one of the desks... On his head.

"A-Ano... Sasuke-kun... Is it okay if I sit next to you?" Sakura asked shyly with a giggle following her question. Light pink colored her cheeks and she giggled again. 'Ooooh yeah! Today, Sasuke-kun is gonna be mine! The mission today: First Kiss!" she thought with enthusiasm

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold. It. Right. There Sakura! I was here first! You can't just hog Sasuke-kun! Nu-uh! Not while I'm here you Billboard Brow!" A blonde wearing purple walked over to the pinkette and said, giving her the accusing finger.

"Well, Ino-pig! I was the first one to ask wasn't I? So, like it or not, I've got dibs on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. Before they knew it, all of the girls in the classroom surrounded the arguing duo.

"Hey, I was here before you!" yelled Ino.

"Wait! I call dibs on Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura in a matter-of-fact tone

"No! Sasuke-kun's MINE!" said various other girls, and the argument quickly resounded throughout the entire classroom.

Sasuke sighed and looked away from the mob of females fighting over him. 'Ha... Always the same. When will they all get the clue?' He said to himself.

"Ow!" Naruto winced as he rubbed the back of his head that got injured thanks to Sakura's powerful throw. "That guy... He thinks he's all that! I'll show him!" With the determination to show the Uchiha who's better, the blonde jumped up... And onto Sasuke's desk.

Sasuke opened his eyes and was met with Naruto glaring at himself... With what seemed like his eyes closed.

The glaring battle began and escalated. Naruto opened his eyes and glared at the raven, and Sasuke did likewise. You could feel the tension and the electricity began to fly in all directions... It was getting intense.

"Go Sasuke-kun! Kick that Naruto's butt!"

"Show him who's number one!"

"Go go go! Sasuke-kun!" The self proclaimed "Sasuke Fan Club" chanted. The president and Vice President, you ask? Well, you can say it is Sakura and Ino, but god only knows who is actually which position...

"Whoa! This is entertaining, isn't it?" A boy in front of Naruto said as he leaned back and put his arm behind his seat which hit Naruto. Feeling the contact, this he turned around to apologize.

"Hey man, sorry for that..." He began to say, when he realized something.

The event that happened soon after this mystery boy's bump-in with Naruto seemed to shock the "Sasuke Fan Club."

"Ano..."

"...Eh?" Sakura and Ino said, breaking the awkward silence that enveloped the entire classroom.

What the members of this classroom... Was quite shocking to everyone else as well...

They saw Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke... Kissing. However, they looked quite sick to their stomachs.

The boys broke the kiss, and Sakura was beyond pissed. 'Damn him Uzumaki Naruto! He just took Sasuke-kun's first kiss! I swear he'll pay! He WILL pay for stealing something so precious from ME!' she screamed in her mind.

"Naruto... I'll kill you!" Sasuke choked out.

"Poison! This is poison!" Naruto gagged. Despite what just happened though... Something inside of Naruto seemed either very right or very wrong.

It was the spur of the moment, so the blonde couldn't confirm it right away, but his heart seemed to race when he had that contact with the Uchiha. So, even when the "Sasuke Fan Club" beat him to a bloody pulp, and when Iruka-sensei told him he was in the same squad as Sasuke and Sakura, he needed to confirm whatever he felt at the lunch break.

He knew this wasn't the feeling he always felt when he saw the Uchiha alone, and he felt like he needed to make the Uchiha know he was there. It was more like... was it love? Whatever it was, Naruto needed to investigate further. Because he felt like if he didn't, he would probably regret that decision for the rest of his life.

-VSSN-

When they were dismissed for lunch, everybody dispersed somewhere nearby the Academy, where they'd meet their Squad Senseis. Naruto ate his bread on top of a water tank and looked at the mountainside with the faces of the Hokages. Then, he spotted the person he wanted to look for, eating an onigiri with umeboshi in it.

Naruto was glad somewhat. The Uchiha was inside a building, which made his previous problem of having the discussion in private cleared away. Wanting to understand what the previous feeling was, Naruto jumped inside the building and did what looked like assault Sasuke. At first, Sasuke was thrown off guard, but after realizing that the person who jumped on him was Naruto, the raven smirked.

"Wha- what?!" Naruto tried to ask in a offended way, but the pink coloring his cheeks told the other boy otherwise.

"So... I guess you're asking about... THAT... Is that right? What were you feeling, I wonder? Is it love, or is it not?" Sasuke said.

Naruto was taken aback once again. Why was the Uchiha bastard playing these stupid word games with him anyways?! "Sh-shut up! I... I just wanna... Maybe... try it again? I don't know dattebayo!"

Inside Sasuke's mind, he was asking himself why he was playing whatever he was playing with the blonde. He swore on his parents graves that he would avenge their deaths and restore their clan. He didn't even pay much attention to the loudmouth blonde all that much. He knew one day that Naruto was there for him, but that time, he didn't want to acknowledge his existence. He was an avenger. And he wanted to work that path alone.

But now, in the present... Why was it that he wanted to actually do things with the blonde? Do friendly things with him... And also kiss him again? The first one was an accident. So, it technically can't be like 'his first'.

So... Did that mean that he wanted something more with the blonde? Because it looked like the stupid idiotic blonde wanted something more too. That kiss was just a short thing between them. But it's like... They wanted to be together.

It didn't really matter what they thinking. They were boys that reacted through actions, not thought in a sense. So, when Sasuke started walking towards the blonde, his mind went blank. And thankfully, he was glad that it went blank.

He wanted to explore the unknown to him. And if it was with Naruto, he thought it wouldn't be so bad after all.

As if on instinct, Naruto started stepping backwards, face turning bright red by the minute. "Wha-Wha-What are you doing, dattebayo?!" He stuttered.

Naruto's back hit the wall, and Sasuke smirked. "Doing what you came here to do, you usuratonkachi..."

Step by step, the two supernatural beings came closer to each other. The Uchiha, who holds the big and dark secret of being a vampire, and the Uzumaki, who was outcasted and shunned for holding the big and powerful monster that destroyed the village. As they were only inches from each other, they were hesitant at first. But that all went away as they came closer to each other once again.

Their lips touched, making the smallest of kisses. And that was all they needed to confirm their worries and concerns.

Naruto, with his growing desires, wanted to go further so much further, but was inexperienced as to know how... But the Uchiha, who saw his parents perform acts if love every now and then, knew what to do. So, knowing what to do, he took action.

Grabbing the blonde by the shoulders, Sasuke pushed the other so he was flat on the wall. Naruto did get what he wanted, and whatever the raven did made him breathless and craving more of it. And as this was happening, deep inside the Uchiha, a mysterious power stirred, and his eyes focused on the delicious looking neck Naruto was practically serving the other on a silver platter. Sasuke's vampire genes were waking up after a period of rest, and it was getting harder for him to control the fangs from growing in.

A short while passed, and they were still exploring the unknown through kisses. Their time of exploration was cut short though, as they needed to meet their squad sensei soon. Naruto knew they had to meet their sensei, but even so, couldn't help but feel a little upset about it. Sasuke saw the slight disappointment on the blonde's face and kissed the others cheek. The blonde blushed a slight bit and gave an embarrassed smile.

They jumped out of the building's window and headed towards the Academy. "So... Are we... 'Going out' now?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked at the other as their pinkies discreetly linked together. "What do you think, usuratonkachi?"

-VSSN-

Incoming Genin Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji stared at the now vacant building where Naruto and Sasuke were. They just witnessed the scene of blossoming new love, and it was NARUTO and SASUKE'S new love...

"H-holy shit...! That moment with Sasuke-kun should have been with me but damn! That was hoooooooot..." Ino dreamily said as hearts covered her crystal blue eyes and blood dripped from her nose.

"I don't know which one was more surprising. Seeing Sasuke kiss Naruto in that way, or the fact that Sasuke's gay for Naruto." Shikamaru said as he started ushering the blonde female towards the Academy.

"I'm not sure Shikamaru, but Ino has to snap out of it soon. People will think she's sick or something." Chouji said as he helped his best friend in assisting the dazed blonde.

"Well Chouji, I think you can say that she is sick in a sense. She's lovesick, but she's sick in the form of over-fangirling I guess... Either way, it's a drag..." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

Will Naruto and Sasuke ever know that those three saw them there? And if they do, what will Sasuke and Naruto do... And worse yet what will Ino do with this informatino... Well... I guess the world may never know...

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the ending to chapter one! I truly hoped you enjoyed this chapter! If you did by chance, feel free to comment what you liked and I hope you will read the next chapters in the near future!

Thanks again for reading!

Until next time

-Matsuri Kazehana


	3. La Belle et le Capitaine

**Hey guys Matsuri Kazehana back with another chapter to the Monogatari! Thank you to all that are reading this, have commented, and are continuing to read this! This chapter is greatly inspired by a band piece I'm playing in Symphonic Band. It's the First Movement to the piece, 'Cajun Folk Songs' entitled La Belle et le Capitaine by Frank Ticheli. I highly suggest listening to it! Well, here are the warnings per usual. **

**WARNING! This is a Sasunaru fic, meaning that there is yaoi in it. If you don't like the ship or yaoi, please don't read this. Thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER! Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I own the twists in the original plot. I don't own the piece of music this is inspire on.**

**I apologize for any misspellings me or my editor missed. Thanks Gunnar! **

**Ah! I apologize greatly, but this is the third chapter, because there have been technical issues with the chapter before. However, it is on my Wattpad account. If you would like to read that chapter, you can read it there, written by MatsuriKazehana98. **

**Now, please enjoy the next chapter to the Monogatari!**

**Sasuke to Naruto no Vampire Monogatari Chapter Three: La Belle et le Capitaine**

The snow gently fell, as two genin look at a fallen warrior.

'He didn't need to do that... That Sasuke teme...'

'Sasuke-kun...'

-Two Days Earlier..-

Naruto and Sasuke leapt down from their scarred tree stumps once again. Controlling chakra was harder than it looked, especially when the only girl of the group is the only one to get it done on the first try. Secretly in their minds, they mentally cursed the pinkette for being able to control her chakra.

Day turned into night, and training was temporarily halted for a short break. But with no Sakura trying to get the raven's attention, and no Kakashi to supervise their training, the two were left to do whatever they wanted if they wanted to do anything.

The thing they ended up doing was rest on the soft grass beneath them.

-In Tazuna's House-

Sakura looked at the clock with worry.

"You look worried Sakura. Is there something bothering you?" Kakashi sensei asked.

"Sasuke-kun hasn't come back yet. And it's quite late..." Sakura replied, looking back at the door that seemed like it wasn't going to open any time soon.

Suddenly, the pinkette got up from her seat and walked to the closed door.

"Sakura, where are you going? It is quite late, you even said that." Tazuna's daughter asked, worriedly.

"I'm going to look for my teammates. I'll be back soon." Sakura replied reassuringly before leaving the house.

'I have to find Sasuke-kun! If that baka Naruto did anything to him, I swear I'll kill him right then and there!' Sakura's thought as the pinkette sped towards the forest.

-VSSN-

Sakura was worried for only one reason and one reason only. Just before she left for this mission, her rival Ino told her to basically stop chasing the love of her life.

-One day earlier-

"Ino, what do you want? I'm going on a mission now, and you know we can't be late." Sakura said impatiently.

"Look, Sakura. I'm only going to tell you this one time. Don't chase after Sasuke-kun anymore."

"Whaa?! Ino-pig, don't you dare tell that to me!" Sakura yelled.

"Just give it up Sakura! Sasuke-kun's never going to notice you! He already has somebody else!" Ino yelled back.

Sakura stared at her former friend and current rival in shock. Did she just say that she should just give up? To give her an opportunity?! As if?!

"Look Ino, you've gone completely nuts, you know that?" She walked passed the blonde, and turned to face her once again.

"I'm never giving up on Sasuke-kun Ino. Get that through your head."

She continued walking towards the village gates to meet with her team to leave for their mission.

-Present Day-

'Why would she say that to me of all people? Why would she tell me... To give up on my love?' Sakura though when she started approaching the place where the squad began their training.

Quietly maneuvering through the fallen leaves and brown branches, she hid behind a tree and looked over. Two kunai knives pierced the grass, the trees nearby scarred with marks up towards the top. But the two supposed to be training were not there.

Risking it a little, she looked farther, and saw such a sight that changed Sakura forever.

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting next to each other, their hands on top of one another's. The blonde's head was leaning over, propped on the raven's shoulder. A sigh escaped the exhausted blonde's lips, and the raven smirked slightly.

A pang hit Sakura's heart. Her blood boiled, She should have been where Naruto was, resting her head over Sasuke-kun. But this feeling….it was almost like she wanted to continue watching them do more. Shaking her head furiously, she continued to believe that whatever she just witnessed didn't happen. Quickly leaving the two of them alone, she continue to shake her head to try and get the image of her beloved Sasuke-kun and HIM together.

'I can't say that Ino-pig was right! It's not POSSIBLE that Sasuke-kun would even have an inkling of a liking for NARUTO! I mean... I'm better than that loser... So why won't he see me? And what's with this feeling...? Like I want to see them do... More?'

Quickly Sakura entered Tazuna's house and closed the door.

"Welcome back Sakura. Where are Sasuke and Naruto?" Kakashi sensei asked.

"Ah..." Her sea green eyes widened when she realized that was the reason for her venturing out into the night. "Well... S-Sasuke-kun didn't want to bothered while training... Sasuke-kun and Naruto will most likely come back soon."

Without another word she sped to her bedding and pulled the covers over her light pink hair, doing everything in her power to believe that Sasuke will notice her in a romantic way one day knowing deep down she had lost her one true love to and idiot blonde by the name of Naruto.

*Meanwhile, in the forest...*

"Ahhh~! It's been so long since we've taken a break like this!" Naruto hummed in content leaning a little more towards Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hm." Sasuke didn't want to say much, he was slowly being allured by the blonde's exposed neck. But he would never say that. He wanted to seem... As HUMAN as possible. At least to the person dearest to him. He shouldn't know about this dark secret yet. Not until...

"Ne... Sasuke...?"

The blonde's voice snapped the Uchiha out of his thoughts and he turned his attention towards him.

"What?"

"This morning... I met this one person, and they told me something real important. They told me that if I have someone important to me, I would become real strong.

"To me, you're very important. You saw me, and you didn't look at me in disdain like the other adults in the Village. You made my existence known to the people today and... You gave me love. I've always thought that I would be alone, especially because of what the adults said, and how they left me, treating me as if I was the plague. You were someone I could connect to... And I knew from the moment I heard you were alone, that I had some sort of connection to you, and frankly, I'm glad that you're that one person I have it with.

"As my rival, you give me a reason to train more, so then I would become stronger than you. As my friend, you give me a reason to keep all of my bonds the way they are, and make sure that none of them break. And… and as the person I love the most... You give me a reason to become strong, so then I can make sure nothing happens to you. Ever."

Sasuke stared at the blonde for a long, long time. Who knew the blonde could talk this much, especially about such a topic as this. After a while, the raven haired shinobi smiled. "Well, we'll just see about that, won't we...?"

Naruto huffed and lightly punched Sasuke on the arm. "Jeez! You cold-hearted bastard... I was trying to say something nice too!"

A small laugh came from the young Uchiha as he accepted the punishment and grabbed the blonde by the chin, lifting his face up so that their eyes met. "I know, you usuratonkachi. You mean more than anything else in the world right now as well, and I'm glad that I saw you when I was alone. You were there for me, and I knew I wasn't alone then... So, dealing with the loss wasn't so bad, knowing that there would be somebody there that cared for me not just because I was from the so-called great Uchiha clan. So, you can say that it's most likely true on my part as well. As you are the person I love, and I don't want you to get hurt. So..."

He was cut off with gentle fingers pressing onto his pale lips. "Teme, you're talking too much."

Taking the previous statement as an invitation, the raven released the blondes chin and grabbed his wrist, bringing it down to the soft grass. He took a moment to realize how much his pale skin contrasted with the blonde idiot's slightly tanned skin. And he wondered for a second, how life would be if Naruto was the same as him, and they spent the rest of their days doing things and living life together. Quickly dismissing the wonderful thought, he looked into the sky blue eyes that always seemed to draw him in every time he saw them, and smirked at his lover. "Well, there's always something else I could do than just talk."

Naruto fully sat up and leaned a little more towards the Uchiha boy he so dearly loved, their faces inches away from each other. Light pink tinged his cheeks and a small smile appeared on his face. "Well, just shut up and do it already."

****(WARNING WARNING! I apologize if this scene is still not what people expect. I haven't been in a romantic relationship, or have experienced my first kiss, on that matter... -_-' but I tried to pour my heart into making this a little more detailed without getting a severe nosebleed through my congested sinuses and literally faint in front of my parents. Please bear through this, and tell me how I somehow managed to do this one! Thanks!)****

Not hesitating any longer, Sasuke leaned some more, and pressed his lips onto Naruto's, erasing whatever distance they had between each other. And once again, Naruto let himself melt into Sasuke, letting him take lead. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's hair he let his tanned hands run through the soft raven locks and brought Sasuke closer to himself. Moving in sync with each other, they brought the kiss to another level.

Sasuke started swiping his tongue against Naruto's lips, as if asking for permission to enter. Naruto ovbiously obliged, and the tongues began to waltz into a dance of dominance. A dance that Naruto could never win, of course, but it was always thrilling trying to get his boyfriend a run for his money. Naruto ended up forfeiting the battle and the raven got to explore the place that seemed so much like another home for him.

It was a never ending scene of bliss, and neither one wanted it to stop. But their bodies begged for oxygen, and they had to submit to their bodies' desperate cry for it. They slowly broke the kiss, a string of saliva continuing to connect to two together. Light blushes decorated their faces and pants came out of their mouths. And Sasuke didn't want to seem too perverted, but his blonde Naruto was too cute. He wanted to do something to him real bad, but didn't want his other side to come out all of a sudden.

He loved Naruto. So much that it was even affecting his real self. Slowly, his core started burning with want. He wanted Naruto to be his... And he wanted to claim Naruto's neck as his own and revel in the taste of his loved one's red liquid. He wanted to taste and bathe in Naruto's delicious blood. This was getting harder to control, and the thought of trying to keep it under wraps to Naruto seemed outrageous now. He needed to tell the blonde idiot soon. Otherwise... A red trail of blood will be the only thing he sees in the future.

Swallowing hard, Sasuke contained himself once again and brought himself and his blonde lover up onto his feet. A slight pout appeared on Naruto's face, but he was surprised soon after.

He was pulled into a hug that seemed really tight. Something must've been bothering his lover, but he didn't want to push it. Bringing his tanned hands up, he rubbed the other's back reassuringly.

"If we get outta here alive.. There is something I want to tell you. Will you listen...?" Sasuke said, only soft enough for the two of them to hear.

"Un... I'll listen. So, make sure to make it out alive, and I'll do the same."

"He, whatever you say, usuratonkachi."

"Don't mock me teme!"

-Present Day-

"Dammit Sasuke…You were supposed to stay alive teme.. You needed to tell me something..." Naruto managed to say, tears starting to brim his eyes.

-10 minutes earlier….-

Naruto slowly shook his head, trying to clear his vision. He saw the masked kid on the floor, away from his crystal mirrors that continued to attack and injure Sasuke and himself.

"Sasuke-teme! You did it!" Naruto exclaimed, but stopped soon after. He looked up to his raven haired lover, who was continuing to cough up blood. Senbon were sticking out o his skin around his neck, and various parts of his body. Light scratch marks marked his pale skin.

"Sasuke...!" Naruto tried to get up, but fell back down onto the floor. He was in a similar state, without the sudden loss of blood.

"Dobe... Take that stupid look off your face..." Sasuke said, his vision starting to get blurry.

"Nande kedo... I was supposed to protect you!" Panic started rising inside Naruto.

"Heh... I told you that I would protect you too... Did you forget that, usuratonkachi...?" Sasuke said before losing his balance and started falling backwards.

Catching his important person, Naruto tried to keep his emotions in check. But, failing miserably, tears that weren't supposed to come out came, falling from the tan cheeks and landing on the pale scratched skin. Slowly looking over, black eyes met blurry sky blue ones, and Sasuke continued to say things despite of his current condition.

"You idiot... Don't cry... Where's the hyperactive knucklehead that I know well...?" A small smile poked through bloodied lips.

Trying his hardest, he forced the tears to stop and pulled his best smile. "I'm always here dattebayo...! You better believe that I'm not gonna change even when I'm some old jii-chan with white hair that's falling out. I'll always be here for you!"

Sasuke's eyes softened. His eyes were starting to feel very heavy. Naruto saw this and yelled, "No teme! Don't fall asleep! You need to get through this, so you can tell me whatever you wanted to tell me!"

"... Shut up usuratonkachi... Don't do anything stupid... Bring your dream to life, unlike me..." Shaking his head, Naruto grabbed one of Sasuke's hands with both of his, squeezing tightly. "Iya, Sasuke. You can't go..! Don't leave me..."

A moment in time was reserved only for them, to look into the eyes of the ones they loved. And the pure black eyes slowly closed, shutting itself out from the outside world.

Naruto stared in disbelief. Sasuke was actually gone. The masked kid got up and merely said, "He died a death, fit for a shinobi."

Something boiled inside Naruto. What it was, he didn't know. All he knew was that he would have to pay for what he did to Sasuke. So, hugging the one he continued to hold dear once more, he placed the raven down on the floor and glared at the masked kid, named Haku. Sky blue eyes slowly turned into bright red ones. Claws started to form on his fingers. Fangs started to grow in, accompanied by frenzied hair and whisker marks. His skin started sizzling, and all of the injuries he had before went away in seconds. Red orange chakra surrounded his body, and took a shape of a fox.

"I'm going to fucking KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled, and was at Haku in seconds.

Deep inside Sasuke's mind, he could hear Naruto's cry of pure anger. He wanted to open his eyes, but they seemed very heavy. The only thing that seemed to show that he was alive was the name that escaped his lips. "Naruto..."

-Present Time-

Sakura wailed, hugging the raven around all of the senbon that was lodged into his body. Naruto cried in silence. He wanted to be like Sakura, because Sasuke was the one he loved. But he needed to be strong. Closing his eyes to the sight, he let the tears come down, as he continued to cry in silence.

"Sakura... You're heavy." Sasuke groaned slightly. Both of his teammates looked up at him, the tears steaming down in silence. Then, everyone managed to smile.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hugged him once again, the years continuing to fall down.

The raven looked down at the pinkette, then to his blonde. A small smile was in his lips and the tears fell with a sense if happiness, not sadness.

It was like Sakura wasn't even there. They just stared into each others eyes, sharing a moment of happiness.

'Welcome back, teme.'

'I'm back, usuratonkachi.'

-A few days later...-

Squad 7 looked at the bridge that was now named Naruto Bridge for what he did to stop Zabuza and Gato.

"Well, we gotta head back." Kakashi sensei said, bowing to Tazuna in appreciation for letting his squad rest at his house.

The other kids waved their goodbye to the citizens and turned around to follow their sensei back home.

After Sakura tried many times to get Sasuke to say yes to a date with failure, she ran up to Kakashi sensei to ask him questions. To improve her education hopefully.

That left Naruto with his raven haired lover. Their pinkies were wrapped around each others as they walked in silence. For some strange reason, just having the other around was fine for them. But Naruto felt like he needed to say something.

"I thought I lost you there, Sasuke..."

The said raven stopped walking and faced his blonde idiot. "You'll never lose me. As long as I know you're waiting for me, I'll always come back. "

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Then, he lifted the linkage between himself and his lover, a small smile on his face. "That's a promise then, right?"

Sasuke returned the smile and nodded. "It's a promise."

**Aaaaand that's the end of the chapter! From now, the plot will take more of a different shape, so then it will go to my plot. So hardly anything from the real story will be in the story now.**

**In the next chapter, the secrets comes out! How will Naruto and Sasuke take the sudden revelations? And why does Sakura have mixed feelings about wanting to see the couple do more? It will come out soon enough!**

**Please review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter hopefully! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**-Matsuri Kazehana**


End file.
